Love Found in Radio
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Alice works in a radio station and there, she comes across a male asking for help in love. She tries to help him but somehow, along the way, she feels like she knows the guy. What's she going to do now?


Love Found in Radio  
By: BrokenBlackCat

Summary: Alice works in a radio station and there, she comes across a male asking for help in love. She tries to help him but somehow, along the way, she feels like she knows the guy. What's she going to do now?

.oxo.

Alice lets out a sigh as she finishes her assignments for collage. The works her professors give her give her too much trouble to finish. She almost cries at the thought her assignments.

She looks at her wristwatch and widens her eyes. "Oh no! I'm late!" she says aloud, surprising the other people in the library where she has searched the answers for her assignments. She quickly gathers her things in her bag and goes outside.

She goes to the northwest and stops in a radio station. She opens the door and is quick to bow in apology.

"I'm sorry for being late again!"

The workers in the place welcome her with kind smiles, already used to her usual routine of being late and go back to their works. Alice is blessed to have such nice co-workers and manager. She only has started working last six months and has already gotten close to everyone in the station.

She really has the best luck when she has found her current job as a DJ in a radio station. The atmosphere is nice and everyone treats her kindly, unlike her past jobs where if the co-workers aren't the pains in her life, they are the costumers.

Alice is a second year college student, studying in electrical engineering. She has been in such a stress with her studies and lack of money to pay her tuitions that she looks for a job. She can't get the money from her parents immediately since they're both working in abroad so it is really right to just get a job.

Her age of nineteen can get her a job in something. It is alright if it is a part-time so she applies for a maid in a cafe, which turns in a disaster since the boss is a pervert. She quits on the spot and applies for being a DJ when she sees an ad asking for part-timers.

So now, she is making sure she does her best to keep the job and she is doing well. Sadly, she can't resist being unpunctual even if her life depends on it.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Vivaldi, her boss, says casually and drags the still apologizing girl to the airing room. "You're actually right on time for your talk in the radio~"

Alice smiles in gratitude and goes to the room. She takes a deep breath before nodding in indication that she is okay to talk to the others who are shown in the glass wall.

"Hello, minna-san~! I am Celia, the foreigner in the Country of Hearts and thank you again for listening to my unusual talks about everything~!"

.oxo.

"How bizarre! So you are pinning for a girl for fifteen years now and you still haven't made any process? Did I get it right, Elli?" Alice asks curiously as she hears her last caller for the day. The problem of the person on the other is simply a girl or his love life but she thinks it is a hard problem.

Love is really something she can never understand fully as she never experiences it. She doesn't have time for something like that.

"Well, I actually did make some progress. We've become close friends," Elli answers sadly in the other line. "I don't think she sees me as anything as friends and I don't really want to ruin our friendship by confessing."

"Mm, that is difficult," Alice comments, having read something like that in a manga. Yes, she's using a romantic manga as the reference to what she is saying. "I would suggest crossing the line of friendship slowly like do something you normally don't do and see if she can see the difference. If she doesn't see any different, well, you can ask again!"

"Cross the line between friendship and love, huh?" the voice sounds thoughtful enough and Alice finds herself thinking how familiar it sounds. "I'll take on your advice then! I can always just ask for help again..."

Alice smiles at the prospect of having to talk to someone about love, even if it is a male or someone she doesn't meet yet. She misses talking about those stuffs since she is never interested in it. Her friends are not the type to talk about them as well so this is a beneficial conversation for the two of them.

She says goodbye to anyone listening the radio and gets out of the recording room. She talks to some of her co-workers and stays in the station for an hour.

She really needs rest and some time to have fun since she is still stressed by her school works and her co-workers seem to understand it and play along with her.

The next day, she goes to school oddly early in the morning and is surprised to see one of her friends already there. They aren't really known for their punctuality as well. It is the reason why they have become friends in the first place. Only one is known to be punctual.

"Good morning, Ace!" Alice greets the older male who grins in return. "You're early today!"

"Morning! And aren't you early today, too?" Ace replies teasingly but then, sighs in exasperation. "Anyway, Elliot woke me up so if there's someone to blame, it's Elliot."

"But isn't it a good thing to wake up early? You won't be bothered that you'll be late! I think you really should be grateful that you have a thoughtful younger brother like Elliot!"

"Only you would think like that, Alice."

"I actually agrees with Alice, Ace," a voice makes the two turn. Elliot frowns at his older brother disapprovingly. "Just be grateful to what I did. If I didn't wake you up, you would arrive in school after the bell rings."

"Ah, good morning, Elliot!" Alice smiles brightly at her other smile. "You're early as usual! Though, it was nice of you to wake Ace up!"

Elliot flashes a smile of his own and says, "Good morning to you, too, Alice and I wanted to act more appropriate so I thought of waking my lazy brother up."

"Which is not needed!" said brother protests immediately and Ace is surprised that Elliot just glares at him. Usually, his younger brother fights back. "And who are you and what did you do to Elliot?!"

"That's great!" Alice doesn't realize the unusual of the situation and if she does, then she is rather happy for it. "Brothers should help each other out!"

She looks at the time and jumps, "Anyway, see you guys later! I'm going to submit some forms to my professors!"

As soon as the female is gone, Ace looks at Elliot and asks seriously, "So you really aren't going to fight me from now on?"

His only answer is a powerful punch to the face that makes him fall to the ground.

.oxo.

"Ah, Elli! You're in the line again. That means my first suggestion didn't work, right?" Alice says without a doubt but she is prepared to give out another suggestion. She has been thinking about it. She thinks about what a girl like herself will like and come out with a simple outcome.

"Then, how about showering her with gifts and affections? Girls will like it when guys take interests to her and show their interests in a direct way!"

"Giving gifts and affections?" the voice seems a bit teasing on that, which makes Alice pout childishly. "Are you sure girls like that? I have the expression that girls like bad guys and cold attitude."

"Hey! I happen to like stuffs like that and also, there are other girls like me! I have a feeling the girl you like is the same and my intuition's usually right!"

"I see... Well, I can understand where you're going there. Thanks, I'll try it out."

.oxo.

"Hey, Alice~!" Ace hugs the unsuspecting girl, who screams at that. "What are you doing in the nursing department?"

"Erm, I was asked to get Elliot by my professor," Alice awkwardly tries to get the other off her. "Do you know where Elliot could have gone to? I already searched his classroom but he wasn't there."

The brunet lets go and pouts like a small boy. "Eh? So you were here for Elliot? Lucky guy having cute girls chase him!" Ace whines and gets a small glare from the girl. Alice certainly does not have time for his games. "Anyway, did you try the main library?"

Alice shakes her head, "I'm going to check it now! See you!"

"Ah, there you are!" she exclaims as quietly as she can as she finds Elliot in the cooking section of the library. It seems like Elliot is surprised at her presence by how he jumps at the sound.

"Alice?" he asks uncertainly, nearly dropping the cooking recipe in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"The professor asked me to get you," Alice answers, looking at him curiously and then, focuses her attention in the book in his hand. "You're researching for recipes for desserts? What for? You're not the type to be interested in it."

He scratches his head nervously, "Well, I wanted to try baking something for someone so I'm looking something with cookies and milk."

"Cookies and milk? They're my favourite desserts as well!"

.oxo.

"Eh? You didn't do it?" Alice asks Elli from the radio again. "Was it really that embarrassing?"

"Well, I wanted to try baking something but I chickened out," Elli says and for some reason, the female DJ feels a little nostalgic. "I don't think I can make something good after all."

"I see... Then, let's ask some listeners for help! So minna-san, you know of Elli's problem, right? How about giving some tips for the good lad~?"

.oxo.

It takes a few days for Alice to notice something strange. It may be a coincidence in a way but every time, Alice suggests something to Elli in the radio, someone does it to her in real life.

She suggests hugging the person the unknown guy likes as a greeting and she gets Ace hugging her in real life with Elliot trying to stop his brother the next day.

She suggests praising and then, Elliot praises her about almost anything with Ace laughing by how much Alice blushes at the comment the next day.

It comes to a point where she questions if one of the brothers is Elli but then, it makes her wonder why they are doing it to her. It escapes her mind that they may have liked her.

One day, she's at the tip of curiosity that she downright asks Ace and Elliot about their behaviour.

"Is one of you two Elli?"

Way to be too blunt at it, Alice feels a slight blush come to her face when the two stares at her. She may have been too paranoid and reads too much about the situation. It all may be a coincidence after all.

Ace laughs and looks at Elliot in triumph, "See? Alice did realize it after two weeks! Pay up, Elli~!"

"Shut up," Elli or Elliot snaps furiously and hands some money to his grinning brother before focusing on the confused girl. "Yeah...I'm the Elli, who asked for help in the radio."

"Why?" Alice tilts her head and feels like burning when pair of serious eyes clashes with her perplexed eyes.

Elliot smiles a bit different from his usual kind smiles.

"Like I said before, I needed help in getting the girl I've been pinning on for fifteen years to notice me in a romantic way. Did it work?"

Alice looks down, not wanting the other to see her blush.

Seriously, she feels naive and stupid. She even says to Elliot in the radio that the girl he is pinning on is foolishly oblivious. She never notices that she is that girl.

"...yeah."

But she won't deny it. She really has noticed Elliot in a different way because of it. She wonders how the situation will turn out now that there's no more secret.

.oxo.

**Cat: So I finally wrote something for Elliot! Man, there's a typhoon here so there's no electricity, meaning no internet so I wrote this. I hope some of you like it~! And this is inspired by a Filipino movie, "Won't Last a Day without You"! I love this movie and I highly recommend it! (If you guys don't like it, then I'm sorry but this is my opinion)**


End file.
